


Someone to Lean on

by Benwilson, CA_Babs



Category: Glee, Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fanfiction Twice Removed, Illnesses, M/M, Miles Brown All The Things, Potential dubious consent, Story of Three Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where “Take Care” Doesn’t Happen and Finn Hudson doesn’t find his two princes, but still joins the Alphabet Soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from the support group we (Benwilson and CA_Babs) created to deal with the feels we encountered over Miles and Finn, we are very proud to present....
> 
> The Files.
> 
> (get it? It’s a pun, because Finn/Miles would be.... Okay, we found it funny, alright- you don’t get to judge.)
> 
> All the thanks in the world to Patchfire and Raving_Liberal, for letting us play in their sandbox and steal their OCs for nefarious purposes!
> 
> Also, well documented fact: I am more awesome than Ca_Babs, but she’s the better writer!
> 
> We pick up from the Story of Three Boys: Statistic Chapter 4.

_“Finn, I just— I know that perhaps some of my actions were misinterpreted, and—”_

 

_“Don’t,” Finn cuts her off, sharply. “Seriously. Don’t.”_

 

_“No, Finn, please! I know—”_

 

_“No, you don’t. So just. Don’t, ok? Don’t.”_

 

_“You have to—”_

 

_“Dammit, Rach, do you ever know when to shut up?” Finn snaps. “Just stop. You’re just, you’re embarrassing yourself. And me. Just stop.”_

 

_“I only want what’s best!”_

 

_Finn turns to Puck. “Can you run things without me today if I just walk out of here?” he asks, quietly._

 

_“She’ll follow you,” Puck responds as he nods._

 

_“Better than doing this here,” Finn sighs, and he stands up and stalks out of the room for the second time in two days. As Puck predicted, Rachel follows close on his heels, and they can all hear yelling echoing down the hall, slowly growing more quiet._

 

000

 

Finn stood up and walked out of the choir room, knowing full well that Rachel would be right behind him.  He kept going, even when he heard the door click shut behind them and the clicks of Rachel’s shoes on the hallway floors.  

 

“Wait Finn” Rachel exclaimed, “give me a chance-”

 

Turning on his heel, Finn spat “You really want to do this here, in the halls Rach?”  

 

Rachel hung her head and shook it mournfully.  “No, not really” she whimpered.  “But where?”

 

Finn reached out his hand and circled her wrist with his fingers, pulling her along with him.  “Follow me.”

 

Rachel’s shoes sounded like those little finger castanets Finn liked to play with during music class in elementary school.  The sound echoed in the eerily empty hallways.  Finn pulled open the door to back stage area of the auditorium and held it open while Rachel slid in under his arm.

 

“The auditorium Finn?” Rachel asked, her eyes wide with hope.  

 

“We shouldn’t be disturbed here, or bother anyone else” Finn replied as he flicked on a couple of the stage lights and walked out onto the stage.  Rachel followed behind him, her arms wrapped protectively against her body.  Finn looked over at the petite brunette and was  overwhelmed with feelings.   “Do you have _any_ idea what this week has been like for me Rachel?” he said softly.  

 

Rachel looked up at Finn, her eyes shining from the overhead lights.  “I know, it’s been a rough week Finn” she offered sincerely.  “What with feeling under the weather and I’m sure you’ve been worried about Regionals as our club leader and that blow up with Mr. Shue the week before last..”

 

Finn’s brows furrowed and he just stared at Rachel for a few moments.  His voice was still quiet when he spoke again.  “Are you even listening to yourself?”

 

Rachel pulled back and stared up at Finn.  “Ok, so it’s been a bad week. And there was that unfortunate incident with Casey-”

 

“Unfortunate incident?” Finn sputtered, his eyes flashing and voice raising.  Finn sighed and turned his back on Rachel.  “You think you know better than everyone else,  you always have to be right but I know you’re wrong, so wrong here.”  Finn’s shoulders sagged with the weight of what he was feeling.  He turned around to look at Rachel, his girlfriend, the girl he loved and thought loved him back.  “I was sick Rach, we- Kurt, Puck and me- were really sick.”

 

“I know that” Rachel huffed.  “I made you guys Matzoh ball soup.  I came to visit you.  I risked my own health right before my Juilliard audition” she wailed.

 

Finn blinked several times as if trying to somehow change what he was seeing, what he was hearing. “Don’t get me wrong, it was great of you to come over and make us soup, but you made me get out of bed, you suggested we practice singing and dancing, you wanted me to not take what the doctors and mom were giving me” Finn sighed.  “You didn’t listen when I said we wouldn’t, couldn’t have rehearsal at the house on Sunday.  I told you I wasn’t going to risk putting myself in the hospital just for rehearsals.  I explained you needed to reschedule it for somewhere else”he grumbled.  “You said ‘ _Fine Finn_ ’, and I believed you, but you ignored me.  You wasted everyone’s time, but at least most of them had the decency to realize they should have checked with us first and that we really were too sick to practice.”

 

“Rehearsals are not a waste of time Finn” Rachel proclaimed.  “I still maintain we could have taken it one song at a time, and you guys could have just shuffled along as best you could-” she gripped.

 

“I could barely breathe, I shouldn’t have been dancing!”

 

“Fine, you guys still could have sang with us” Rachel countered.  

 

“Again, barely breathing here Rachel” Finn exclaimed, panting for breath from the exertion of arguing.  “And what if we had gotten anyone else sick.  What if _you_ had gotten sick before your precious audition?”

 

“I wouldn’t have gotten sick Finn!  I _know_ how to take care of myself, I was taking not only immune boosting supplements but also following my regular health routine” Rachel declared.  

 

“It’s not always all about you Rach!”  Finn coughed loudly a couple of times and smacked at his chest.  “Then, Monday everything went to shit. I ended up with a secondary infection Rachel- a patch on my lungs.  I have a fuckin asthma inhaler!”  Finn’s voice was hoarse and rough from coughing.   “You didn’t hear the panic in Kurt’s voice when Dave called, or see how robotic he became.  Yeah, maybe we should have stayed home, but God Rachel it was little Casey and it was the worst case scenario.  Just a couple of days before that, Dave told me that he thought Casey’s dad was smacking him around.  Geeze Rachel, just think about that” Finn roared.  

  
  


000

 

Miles was kind of loitering in the hallways after a trip to the john during Econ.  As he passed by the auditorium he could hear loud voices inside.  It sounded like Hudson, but Miles couldn’t place the other voice immediately.  Then Miles heard Hudson say something about David, then Casey and before he knew what was happening, Miles slid the door to the auditorium open and slipped inside.  Down on the stage was Hudson and his teeny, tiny girlfriend; fighting.   Under any other circumstance, Miles might figure they were rehearsing some sort of scene- but this was very real.  Miles slipped into the last row of seats, sliding over to the middle of the row and sinking down in the seat.

 

Miles noticed Hudson’s voice didn’t sound quite right and not just because he was upset. “Just a couple of days before that, Dave told me that he thought Casey’s dad was smacking him around.  Geeze Rachel, just think about that” Hudson roared at the petite brunette with him.

 

“I didn’t know!  I wasn’t even here” she wailed back at him.  “You can’t hold that against me.”  Miles watched as she tried to move into his arms but Hudson shook her off.  

 

It was pretty obvious to Miles that Hudson’s breathing was laboured- he remembered Hudson saying they- Hudson, Hummel and Puckerman all had been sick for the past couple of days.  Miles remembered Chang saying something about Hudson and a patch on his lung at PFLAG on Tuesday.  “You could have been more sympathetic Rachel.  You could have been more understanding” Hudson pleaded.  “Everyone else gets it.  We had Santana break into the fucking house and bring us our medicines and a change of clothes and she also thought to bring our ipads and the laptop along.  She stayed with us all afternoon, all evening.  Santana, Rachel” he screeched.  Miles suddenly wished he had popcorn; this was better than those teen dramas his sister loved to watch.

 

“Well Santana and David have a very unique friendship as we’ve witnessed over the past year, especially now with PFLAG” the vegan girlfriend related.  “What I don’t really understand is how or why you, Kurt and Noah ended up at the hospital with David.”  She folded her arms over her chest and stuck out a foot, glaring up at Hudson, demanding some type of explanation.  

 

Miles listened intently- there was a lot to this story that he wasn’t privy to either- Shep and Hudson being friends was the most believable given football.  Miles couldn’t quite figure out a Shep and Hummel connection though other than PFLAG and maybe a mutual feeling of protectiveness over Casey.  And then there was Puckerman- sure he was Hudson’s bff, an ex football player, in glee with the two brothers and they had all been sick at the same time, but to Miles that didn’t add up as to why Puckerman ended up at the hospital as well.

 

Hudson shook his head, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  “We did it because, yeah David was a big problem last year, but this year, with PFLAG, with Kurt, with Casey, he’s been a friend, a real good guy and he needed us. Dave and Kurt have been able to move past last year; they are in a better, a healthier place than before” he declared. Miles sat up a little straighter, wondering just what Hummel and Shep had to move past from last year.  Miles knew Shep had bullied Hummel a bit but there seemed to be more to it- especially given the change in Shep once Hummel had returned to McKinley.    

 

Miles watched as the quarterback began pacing the stage, his long legs making quick work of crossing from one side to another. “When we got there, they wouldn’t even let David back there with Casey, even though he rode in the ambulance with him.  Casey’s mom was at the house when the ambulance arrived and she didn’t go with them.  She didn’t even know he had done that.  She lets his dad hit him Rach.  It was only when the ER nurse heard my last name, she called my mom down to the ER and Mom got Dave back there with Casey” Hudson blubbered.  

 

Even from the back of the auditorium, thanks to the lights and the hitching of Hudson’s breath, Miles could tell there were tears streaming down his face.  Hudson didn’t appear fazed.  ‘Just like I thought, Hudson’s really a big teddy bear’, he thought to himself.  Berry- that was her name- reached out a hand as Hudson stalked past her, and put it tentatively on his arm.  “I guess it’s lucky for Casey and David that you were there then” she offered.

 

Miles watched the glee leader shake off his girlfriend’s hand and wipe at his eyes.  “Even after she broke into the house, Santana stayed with us.  Santana, me , Puck, Kurt, Burt, and Mr Karofsky spent hours in that emergency room.”   Hudson stared at Berry.  “The four of us were in the cafeteria eating so we could take our meds when I cancelled the Tuesday rehersal.  And you immediately texted and complained.  I get it, you weren’t here, you didn’t know, but damn Rach somethings have to be more important.  Sometimes people have to be more important” he protested.  Miles nodded his head.  He understood what Hudson was saying.  Perhaps Miles was a little too close to the Casey situation because of his own personal feelings for the little dude, but still Miles knew what Hudson was getting at.

 

Miles could see Berry’s big star eyes were wet with unshed tears and her lip was trembling as Hudson continued.  She’s nothing if not dramatic, Miles thought to himself.  “Do you know how Santana described David when she finally got to see him?  Small- David Karofsky!” Hudson rubbed at his face with hands and then ran them through his hair.  Miles smirked to himself as he noticed how the motion kind of messed up the quarterback’s usual style and looked like he had been having a little bit of fun. “You missed the PFLAG meeting when we had to let everyone know, when we had to talk about the statistics Rachel.  Did you know the statistics for LGBTQ kids is like one in three?”  

 

The tears were now flowing freely between the two of them as Miles watched.  “And I’m sure you realize that in our little PFLAG group even with Kurt being the only one officially out, we have more than three LGBTQ kids.  That means we have at _**least one**_ Rachel; one that will be pushed too damn far.  And the next time it could be someone we love or someone we are really close to.  Tell me you get that Rach” Hudson sobbed.

 

Miles took what the tall teen was saying to heart. Hummel was openly out; Lopez had been  outed and perhaps most of the school figured Brit was bisexual.  And then, in the safety of PFLAG Shep and Cherry were out. Miles claimed he was questioning but really he just loved all the people- it really didn’t matter too much to him. Miles had suspicions about Puckerman and a couple of the freshman and sophomore girls that showed up to PLFAG. Miles wasn’t worried about the statistic applying to himself, he was tough, strong and had a good game face.  He equally wasn’t concerned about Hummel, although it seemed like Hudson was.  Shep and Lopez both acted a big game, but Miles didn’t always buy their bs.  It was the little guys like Cherry, the young girls, and Brit that Miles worried about.

 

Miles shook his head as he focused back on the duo on stage again.  The little glee star was trying to embrace the gentle giant in front of her.  “Finn, please” she whimpered.

 

Hudson shook his head.  “You accused me of needing to learn to think for myself Rachel.  And you know what, I am.  I – I can’t do this.  I can’t keep doing this with you” his voice was wheezy, his breath hitching with his sobs.  “I was willing to take whatever until it was time for us to go our separate ways for college.  But it can’t be about you all the time Rachel, about what you need, what you want, and what you need to do.  I need to matter too.  Other people need to matter; other people do matter.”  The quarterback wiped at his eyes again and held his head high.  “I’m sorry Rach, but I’m just done.”

 

Berry looked up at her now ex-boyfriend,  her face wet with tears, and she began to cry in earnest.  When Hudson made no move to stop her outburst or comfort her, she turned , hurried down the stairs from the stage, up the aisle and out the door of the auditorium, not even noticing Miles in the last row.  Miles blinked erratically a couple of times as he reconciled what he had just witnessed.  Hudson and Berry had just broken up.  Possibly the strongest, steadfast couple in the school was now no more.  The quarterback- tall, hunky, built, goofy but gorgeous- Finn Hudson was now single.  Miles had no reason to suspect that it was possible, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested.  And his Ma didn’t raise a liar.

  
  


000  

 

A drum was pounding inside Finn’s head and he began coughing again.  He coughed continuously and moved over to the edge of the stage to sit down and let his feet dangle off the end.  As his breathing continued to labour, Finn laid back against the stage.   

 

At first, he just tried to control his breathing, trying to calm it down like he had been doing all week. He told himself it was just the stress, but... It was an awful lot of stress, and his mind was starting to grey around the edges. And the cough wasn’t stopping, just getting worse, making him feel like his lungs were pressing against his rib cage with every convulsion.

 

He groped at his pockets, trying to find his inhaler or his phone, feeling his chest tighten even further when he found nothing. In fact, he knew exactly where they were. A particularly violent cough shook his chest, and pain blossomed just below his shoulder; just above his heart.

 

He was going to die on stage.  Somehow, he thought that Rachel would find that poetic. That she’d bemoan the fact that her boyfriend had died on the stage, after they had an argument, of a broken heart.  

 

The drumming was louder, a double beat. Like his heart had moved into his skull to make the extra space his lungs needed. His eyes could still see, but his mind couldn’t make sense of what they were seeing, just blurs of light and dark, that could be anything.

 

Somewhere in the background, he heard footsteps, but they seemed distant. Maybe it was Rachel, but he could barely hear himself call as he tried to say her name. Kurt? Puck? Everything seemed so much louder that his voice, and he began to question if he was even making noise at all. He noticed that the blurry lights over him had changed, almost as if someone was stood there, but he couldn’t comprehend any of what he was seeing, instead he reached out feebly for whoever might be standing there.

 

He didn’t want to be alone right now, and he’d been feeling so alone for a long while now. His fingers tightened in fabric and he held on tighter than he had to anything else in his life.  Finn felt his body being moved, a strong hand pulling him into an upright position; a large, warm hand first splayed between his shoulder blades and then thumping the same area with vigour.  Finn finally heard a voice, and although it seemed familiar in his weakened state he couldn’t place it.

 

“-breathe Hudson.  Slow, steady, deep breaths” the voice said.

 

Finn listened to the voice and took a couple of slow, deep breaths before he began coughing again and with the rhythmic thumping on his back, Finn was able to cough up what he hoped was that damned patch on his lung.  His throat burned, his chest hurt but Finn was grateful that he was breathing again.  Finn blinked a couple of times, his wet eyes blurring his vision until finally things came into focus.  “Brown” he wheezed.

 

“That was mighty impressive Hudson” Miles joked, looking right at Finn.  

 

Finn tried to speak, but as he took his breath, his throat clenched, and he had to take another few breaths before he tried again. “You... What?”  The intensity of Brown’s eyes felt unsettling to Finn, made him feel even more vulnerable.

 

“I’m just saying,” Brown continued, his hand still warm against Finn’s back, rubbing soothing circles, “If you’d made this an event, you know Popcorn and tickets? Glee club wouldn’t have to worry about funding competition trips for the next few years.”

 

Finn’s face was already flushed from the exertion of breathing but he felt his cheeks warm considerably.  “You caught that?” he mumbled.

 

“Was loitering in the halls, Econ with Mr. Rachid is kind of a joke you know, and I heard voices in here talking about Cherry and Shep.  I was about to come in and take over your job as PFLAG bouncer, but I saw it was you and well, you know more about that situation than I do.”  Miles eyes, left Finn’s face, darting around the auditorium before meeting his gaze again.  “Didn’t realize I was about to witness the end of an era.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, you and Berry. Glee club’s power couple” Brown supplied.

 

Finn snorted.  He was pretty sure this year the Glee club power couple was actually one that not many people knew about; considering how much work they were putting into fundraising, travel arrangements, costumes and original songs.  “Yeah, don’t think we’re gonna be that anymore” Finn offered.  

 

“Damn shame.” Miles said quietly. “Good looking guy like you deserves someone like Berry to keep you in the limelight. But I get it. Sometimes other people just... matter more.” He continued, patting Finn’s back carefully, his eyes searching Finn’s face, but for what Finn had no clue. “You going to be okay?”

 

Finn nodded, resting his weight back a little bit more, against the warm body behind him.  Miles didn’t complain, and Finn could feel him shifting so he was in a more comfortable position. “I just...” Finn began, and then paused, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

 

“Hey, Hudson. Whatever you want to say, I want to hear, okay?” Miles chided slightly, tilting his head against Finn’s.

 

Finn paused, considering his thoughts, and how to put them all into words.  “I just don’t get how she could be so... what’s the word? Like... the things you get on your fingers.”

 

“Callous?” Miles offered, and Finn grinned thankfully.

 

“Yeah, I mean... Casey could have died! I could have been put in the hospital. And she just... thinks the world revolves around her!”

 

“I could give you a speech about how people care about people in different ways, Hudson.” Miles said, his voice soft, “but I think you’re getting to thinking that this isn’t what it is with her.”

 

“Yeah.” Finn nodded, taking another deep breath and holding himself stiff as he felt another cough coming.

 

“I guess people just can’t all be like you, Hudson.” Miles hummed, rubbing at Finn’s back.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We can’t all care about as many people as you do. You’ve got a great big heart with room for everyone. Cherry, Shep, Puckerman. Hell, you’ve even been decent to Rick, and he was there when Puckerman got hurt.”

 

“You have to give people chances though.” Finn said, feeling confused, “Everyone makes mistakes. Even me.”

 

“You? No way.” Miles laughed, squeezing Finn’s shoulders a little. “Good looking guys like us never make mistakes.”  

 

Finn tilted his head and looked at Miles.  “You keep calling me good looking...” He mumbled looking a little confused, “Why?”

 

“I’m just telling the truth; my Ma doesn’t raise liars. You should look in a mirror more often, Hudson.”

 

Finn’s look of confusion carried over for a moment, before he smiled a little. “I’m not the pretty one.”  The bell rang, effectively startling Finn and he stiffened slightly for a moment before taking a deep breath and sinking back against Miles again.

 

“Huh?” Miles asked, looking a little lost.

 

“I’m not. Kurt’s pretty though... And....” Finn trailed off, with a light blush.

 

“And?” Miles pushed, grinning widely now. “Come on Hudson, you can’t leave me hanging.”

 

Finn started to answer, but the auditorium doors slammed open with enough force to make a shudder through the room. “Finn!” Puck’s voice yelled, and Miles turned to look at the two boys rushing down the stairs towards the stage.

 

“Looks like the cavalry’s here.” Miles said loudly, and Finn could see Puck’s step falter for a moment as he rearranged Finn’s bag on his shoulder. With one arm still around Finn, Miles grabbed one of his hands and helped pull him up to standing, keeping Finn’s body mostly resting against his for support. “Hey, Hummel. Hudson here’s having a bad break up, and he sounds like his lungs are about to give out.”

 

“Thank you for all your help.” Kurt’s words are clipped, and Finn could feel Miles’ arm tense a little, though he doesn’t understand why. “Now you can let go of my brother.”

 

“I was just...”

 

“I said.” Kurt repeated, voice cold, as Puck moved to Finn’s other side. “You can let go. Of. My brother.”

 

“You don’t need to be mean.” Finn said softly, but letting Puck take his weight, and looked sadly at Miles. “Miles was just trying to help...”

 

“And he has. We’ll have him over for cake sometime. But first, we need to look after you. And he has to get lunch, right, Miles?”

 

“Yeah, lunch and I’m starving. You boys make sure he’s taken care of.  See you around Hudson,” Miles offered with a smile.  Finn raised his hand in a wave as Miles hopped down off the stage and made his way out of the auditorium.  

 

“Did one of you happen to grab my bag- I need my inhaler” Finn whined.

 

Puck slung the bag off his shoulder and gave it to Finn.“Of course dude” he grinned.

 

Finn reached into the bag, pulled out his inhaler and shook it before taking a couple of puffs of air from it.  He noticed Kurt and Puck were doing that weird talking with their eyes thingy again but Finn was too tired, too sick to understand what they were saying.  He capped the inhaler and shoved it into his pocket.  Finn felt like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar when Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.    

 

“What exactly was that all about Finn?” Kurt asked, his voice low and tense.

 

Finn was not quite sure what Kurt’s problem is.  Obviously he had some sort of a problem with Miles Brown, but Finn hadn’t really figured out why.  But Finn wasn’t sure Brown is what Kurt is talking about.  “Huh?”  

 

“Dude” Puck snorted.  “You were practically snuggled up against Brown.”

 

Finn frowned at Puck.  “He was being nice.  And I was feeling shitty.  Stupid patch on my lung” he muttered.

 

“What brought on your sudden breathing attack?” Kurt prodded.  

 

“It was probably the yelling, the crying, the stress.”

 

Kurt visibly stiffened and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “he’s a dead man.”

 

“What’d Brown do to cause yelling and crying” Puck questioned, confused.

 

Now it was Finn’s turn to be confused.  “What?!  No, Miles didn’t do anything.  The yelling, the crying- that was Rach and I.”  Finn sniffed before he continued.  “I’m pretty sure I broke up with her.  Brown seems to think we broke up.  Called it the end of an area or something.  Said we were Glee’s power couple, but I kinda think that’s actually you guys.”

 

Kurt held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.   “Wait a minute!  You’re _pretty sure_ you broke up with Rachel?  And what does Brown have to do with _that_?”

 

Puck’s voice was soft beside Finn’s ear, “It’s end of an era dude.  And it’s disturbing you think Kurt and I are the Glee power couple.  I’m pretty sure Rachel, Mercedes and Santana would all argue their respective relationships.”

 

Finn shook his head as he tried to listen to both Kurt and Puck at once.

 

“Brown has nothing to do with Rach and I breaking up- it has everything to do with what a bi-whitch she’s been lately.   He just- I don’t know, witnessed it or something” Finn explained his shoulders’ sagging a little.  “I had an awful attack, I could barely breathe and for a second I thought I might like die here on this stage after breaking up with Rachel.”

 

Puck began leading them down the stairs.  “You seriously brought Rachel to the auditorium to break up with her- that’s kind of intense.”

 

“I didn’t know I was going to break up with her, I just wanted somewhere private to have this conversation.  I don’t know, maybe I was hoping she could somehow convince me she wasn’t really being so, so, callus” he sniffed, secretly happy he had remembered the word Miles had offered earlier.  

 

“And so Miles just stumbled in here?” Kurt inquired as they made their way out of the auditorium.  “Why didn’t Rachel come tell us you were having trouble breathing?  Come get your inhaler?  She made it back to the choir room before the bell.”

 

Finn sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  “I don’t know, I mean she’s Rachel and it’s like she doesn’t even believe I’m sick or something.  And it got worse once she ran out of here crying, and I mean, she’s probably not really feeling like doing me any favours right now you know” Finn offered as they entered the noisy lunchtime hallways.  “Brown just kept reminding me  to stay calm, take deep breathes slowly and all of that to help me cough up some of this nasty shit and keep breathing.”  Finn looked over at Kurt, who still seemed to be glaring at even the idea of Brown.  “I’m telling you, he was being _nice_!”

 

“I’m sure he was charming.  You know Finn, when I asked you to keep an eye on him- well maybe that’s not the best idea anymore” Kurt suggested. He put a hand on Finn’s arm and rubbed up and down it gently in a reassuring manner. “Let’s just get you home and have some lunch” Kurt decided.  “I’ll get Carole to call you in for the rest of the afternoon, you’re looking a little flushed.  You can rest while we’re at our dual enrollment classes.”

 

“Yeah, food and sleep sound good right about now” Finn agreed.   “And I should probably change my facebook status.”

  
  


000

 

Kurt sat cross legged on his bed, his fingers fingers fidgeting with the button on the cuff of his shirt, unbuttoning and then buttoning it again unconsciously.   His eyes were focussed across the room on Puck, who yanked his tee shirt over his head, tossing it into the duffle bag and pulled on a wine colored dress shirt that had been hanging on the back of the desk chair.  Pucks fingers sadly made quick work or fastening the buttons.  

 

Puck quirked an eyebrow at Kurt.  “Problem Blue Eyes?”

 

Kurt smiled, but it wasn’t a particularly happy smile.  “Just admiring the show, no matter how quick it is” he smirked.  “You’re going to services with Nana tonight?  And we’ll head to the centre early in the morning?”.  

 

Puck nodded as he crossed the room and sank onto the bed next to his boyfriend.  Kurt immediately moved to embrace Puck- seeking comfort as much as offering it.  “What are your plans for tonight?  Going to talk to Finn about the breakup?”

 

Kurt pursed his lips before shaking his head.  “I think maybe Finn needs to rest tonight.  I know he took some medicine and slept most of the afternoon but I don’t think more would be a bad thing.”  Kurt began toying with the buttons on Puck’s shirt.  “Honestly, I don’t know what to say about the break up. I’m not entirely sure it will stick; but I think it could be for the best.”  Kurt rested his head against Puck’s shoulder.  “I don’t want to say anything I could end up regretting.”

 

Puck nodded his agreement.  “I dunno. I think Rachel might try to get back together with Finn. Lately though...” Puck stumbled, looking for the words,  “maybe it was just with being sick, and what happened with Casey.  But I think he’s done with Rachel.”

 

“Hmmmm” Kurt murmured.  “We should talk more about this later.  Maybe even with Finn, when we get back, if he’s still awake.”  Kurt slid his phone out of his pocket, entered the passcode and scrolled through his contacts. “But right now, I’m going to call David, see if he and Casey are up to a visit or if there is something I can bring them. Maybe I can talk to David about Miles Brown” Kurt scowled as he stood up.  “It wasn’t just me was it?  Today in the auditorium- with Finn and Brown- that was weird.”

 

Puck reached out and rubbed Kurt’s arm in a comforting manner.  “I wouldn’t call it weird- just maybe unexpected.  It’s not like they don’t know each other.  They were on the football team together and there’s PFLAG.”  

 

Kurt massaged the left side of his head at the temple. “But it’s.... _Brown_.” The name was filled with a small amount of contempt, as though Kurt couldn’t imagine he was  having to say it again. “You’ve seen how forward he can be when he wants something. And I’m not fond of the way he was looking at Finn. Or you.”

 

Puck chuckled.  “To be fair- it’s not like he knew I was taken when he was perving on my ass.  I don’t know, but know it’s like, that’s just the way Brown is.  It’s almost like he thinks he’s doing you a favour or just being honest about his intentions.”

 

“Still, does he need to be like that with Finn moments after he broke up with Rachel?” Kurt whined.

 

“Maybe we should be happy someone was there looking out for him.” Puck offered quietly, moving to lean his head on Kurt’s.

 

“Okay, fine. This is me, being ‘happy.’” Kurt muttered, forcing a smile, “I’m so pleased that Brown has taken an interest in my brother. It fills me with a warm happy glow.”  

 

“Is it still ok if I take the Nav tonight?” Puck asked, lifting his head away again with a small shake of his head.  “Or maybe you can drop me off at the temple and I can find my way back.”

 

Kurt turned his head and pressed his lips to Puck’s cheek.  “I’ll drop you off and pick you up.  I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome with David and Casey.”

 

“I bet Casey’d be happy for the visitors; especially ones arriving with red candy.” Puck grinned, turning his head to kiss Kurt on the lips. “But we need to get me to Temple.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to keep Nana waiting.” Kurt grinned, pressing a quick kiss, before he sighed and stood up, “Come on then.”

 

“Sure.” Puck grinned, wiping down his shirt as he followed Kurt to his feet. “Are you sure that you want to drop me off?”

 

“No, I’m going to make you walk.” Kurt rolled his eyes, “You go get in the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“Got it.” Puck nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek before striding out into the hallway and then out of sight.

 

Kurt paused, grabbing his iPod and phone, shoving them into his pocket as he walked to Finn’s room, and poked his head through the door. “Hey, Finn.”

 

“Hey, Kurt.” Finn said softly from the bed, tilting his head and smiling, “What’s up?”

 

“Puck and I are heading out,” Kurt said, stepping inside and moving to the side of the bed. “You going to be okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” Finn smiled sadly, “Just gonna kill some zombies and eat ice-cream.”  

 

“And take your medicine.” Kurt added, patting Finn’s hand. “You remember what time?”

 

“Yeah, I remember the time. I may be the little brother, but I’m not a kid.” Finn said rolling his eyes. “Go on. Leave me to wallow and blow shit up.”

 

Kurt grinned, standing up, “I’m sure you won’t be wallowing. But if you drip ice-cream on the stairs, you’re the one cleaning them.” He called, as he left the room, closing the door behind him, and heading to the car.  

  
  


000

 

It was getting a little dark by the time Miles made it to the Hudson Hummel house. He’d tried to call David and Casey but... Well, they probably had other things on their mind. His original plan had been to see Kurt and ask him how Finn was doing, maybe get invited in for the cake if Finn was around. He seemed like the type who would push Kurt to follow through on his half-thought statement.

 

He knocked on the door, grinning to himself at the vision of what Kurt would look like if Finn invited him. He stood up a little straighter though, because Kurt seemed like one of the boys who might not let him in if he was too impolite. And his Ma always said that manners cost nothing.

 

Finn answered the door, shirt in hand, looking mildly confused. “Miles?”

 

“Hudson.” Miles said, his grin getting wider as his eyes swept up and down Finn’s body. “Your shirt have an accident?”

 

“I spilt medicine on it.” Finn said slowly staring at it, and then Miles. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Miles grinned, “Hummel home?”

 

“No, him and Puck are doing things.” Finn said, his eyes registering a brief flicker of sadness. He opened the door a little wider. “You should come in, because it’s kind of cold.”

 

Miles didn’t miss the way Hudson included Puckerman when he’d asked about Hummel.  That was an interesting thought, but the shirtless quarterback in front of him trumped those thoughts for now. “Happy to.” Miles grinned, stepping inside. “Just came to see how you were doing?”

 

“Good.” Finn said, smiling dopily, and glancing around the living room. “Uh... Do you want to come upstairs? I’m supposed to lie down as much as possible.”

 

Miles bit on his tongue to resist making a joke. “Sure, Hudson. Sounds good.”

 

“You know, you can call me Finn.” Finn said as he lead him upstairs.

 

“Whatever you want, _Finn_.” He tried to push as much of his flirty nature into saying the name as possible. Finn looked away with a small blush, which made Miles grin even more at his success. “So, you always invite boys to your room?”

 

“Not always.” Finn said, a little distant for a moment. “People always want to go to Kurt’s room. Nobody really wants to be in mine. Except Rachel.” His face turned sad for a moment, and then he shook it off.

 

“Damn shame. If I got a choice? Your bedroom, all the time.”  Miles said warmly, as they rounded the top of the stairs, and Finn opened the door to the bedroom.

 

It was just a normal bedroom, really, and Miles didn’t think about it too much as Finn collapsed onto the bed. His legs were carefully tucked so that there was enough room for Miles to sit on the bed too.  Miles shrugged off his McKinley Letterman jacket and draped it across the back of the desk chair.  “I don’t have any cake for you.” Finn said suddenly, as Miles tried to sit down.

 

“It’s cool, just means I need to come back again.” Miles laughed, sitting down more comfortably and turning to look at Finn properly. “So... You feeling any better?”

 

“The medicine is good.” Finn said softly, tilting his head on the pillow to look at Miles. “Are you okay?”

 

“Me?” Miles asked, blinking in surprise, “I’m always okay, Finn.”

 

“Kurt wasn’t nice to you. I don’t think he likes you much.” Finn hummed, pouting. “I like you though. You’re nice to me.”

 

“Well, I can’t change how Hummel feels about me.” Miles shrugged, nudging Finn’s leg. “But yeah, I’m nice to you.”

 

“You’re nice to everybody, like me.” Finn’s eyes were drooping a little, and Miles had the sudden vision, of Kurt coming home and finding him sitting with his sleeping brother. That ... wouldn’t end well.

 

“Hey, stay with me, Hudson.” He said quickly, patting Finn’s leg. “Don’t fall asleep on me!”

 

“‘m not going to sleep.” Finn muttered, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“Good.” Miles grinned, turning his body completely to look at Finn. “So.... You like me, huh?”

 

“Yeah. You’re... Nice.” Finn said, smiling dopily.

 

“What do you like?” Miles laughed, gesturing to himself. “Come on, I need an ego boost here, since I’m putting you to sleep.”

 

“You’re just.... like I was going to say earlier… in the auditorium...before Kurt and Puck came in.  You’re kinda pretty.” Finn hummed, patting Miles’ hand. “And you’re funny. And you looked after me.”

 

“Of course I looked after you.” Miles shook his head, “Good looking guy like you? You need people to keep an eye on you, so you don’t get taken advantage of.”

 

“Or choke to death in the auditorium.” Finn said, grinning.

 

“Exactly.” Laughing, Miles, went to move his hand, only to notice that Finn’s hand hadn’t moved since he’d pat Miles’. “You got nice hands, Finn.”

 

Finn glanced down for a moment, his fingers moving slowly as they traced patterns on the back of Miles’ hand, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “So do you,” he said softly.

 

“Nice.” Miles grinned, “You know... I’m getting pretty tired myself.”

 

“Maybe you should lie down a little too.” Finn offered, shuffling over, but keeping his hand on Miles’.

 

“I could be okay with that.” Miles grinned, moving to lie down on his side. “So... What’re you up to tonight.”

 

“Laying in bed with a pretty boy.” Finn said quietly, turning his head to look at Miles. “After breaking up with my girlfriend. Maybe I’m making bad decisions?”

 

“Do you think you are?”

 

Finn’s brow furrowed as he considered it. “Not really. No.”

 

“See? It all comes down to what you think.”

 

“I’m not the smart guy though.” Finn said, turning onto his side.

 

“Sure you are, Hudson.” Miles scoffed, “You learn all the plays and stuff. And you’re the only guy who knows what’s right for you.”

 

“So... I know what I want?” Finn muttered, nodding to himself. “What if I want to do something I think Kurt wouldn’t like?”

 

Miles paused, tilting his head. “Depends. Is it illegal?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then I say, go for it.” Miles grinned.

 

Finn paused, nodding to himself for a moment, before he shuffled closer into Miles’ side, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Miles didn’t push it, just sitting still, and watching as Finn leaned back with a small smile. “No stubble.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I kinda always thought kissing a guy’d be weird. You know, because of the stubble.” Finn grinned, letting his head rest against the pillow.

 

Miles grinned, “I shaved this morning.”

 

“That might be it.” Finn said, smiling still. “But, maybe...”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Maybe the stubble wouldn’t be so bad.” Finn hummed, touching his own lips for a moment. “I’ve got a little.... What did it feel like?”

 

“I dunno.” Miles shrugged, grinning. “I’m used to it.”

 

“Maybe we should try it again.”

 

“I could be up for that.” Miles laughed, swinging his leg over Finn’s thigh so he was straddling him. “You need to tell me if this is okay, alright?”

 

“It’s totally okay.” Finn nodded quickly, making Miles grin and shake his head.

 

“I know that. I meant with your lungs, Hudson.”

 

“Oh.... then, continue.” Finn said waving a hand imperiously, making Miles laugh.

 

“Of course, your highness.” He hummed, his fingers sliding softly over Finn’s stomach, feeling the contrast between mostly skin on the sides and a light dusting of hair towards the middle. Finn leaned up a little further, and closed the distance, kissing him back. Finn let out a little breath, surging up as far as he could to deepen the kiss, making Miles grin. The grin only got wider as his hands slipped further up to push Finn back down, breaking the kiss. “Easy, Hudson. I thought you were supposed to be lying down.”  Miles continued to slide his hands up and down Finn’s chest gently, in a soothing, constant motion.  He marvelled not only at the feeling of it, but that Finn was allowing him to do so.

 

“But you’re all the way up there.” Finn said, pouting.  He reached up grabbed at Miles’ sweater with his hands, fisting them in the purple wool.  He tugged gently, encouraging Miles to come down to him.  “This ok?” Finn whispered.

 

Miles grinned playfully,“It’s fine with me.”  

 

“What about this?” Finn asked before he brought their lips together again.  

 

Miles murmured his agreement into Finn’s mouth as they continued kissing.  Finn’s hands tentatively released their hold and moved down his chest, coming to rest on Miles’ denim clad hips.  Miles pulled away to look at Finn, to gage his reaction, when suddenly Finn flipped them over, nearly tossing them both to the floor in his enthusiasm.  

 

They were both laughing as they resettled, Miles spreading his legs so Finn could lay between them, his chest resting against Miles’.  “What about this?” Finn asked, sounding shy and unsure to Miles.  It was difficult for Miles to reconcile this timid voiced Finn with the loud, confident quarterback on the football field.  

 

Miles’ hands had moved from between them to Finn’s sides, skirting the area where his jeans and naked torso met.  He slid them around back and brought them up to Finn’s shoulders, skating his fingers between the blades.  “Well since you should be lying down, I’ll make an exception” he joked lightly, watching Finn’s face intently.  Finn’s body relaxed into Miles a little more, his head finding the crook between Miles  neck and shoulder.  

 

Miles turned his head slightly and nosed at Finn’s hair until Finn got the message and looked up.  

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here Finn and say anything you want from me, I want to give you” he smiled softly.  “But on the off chance I don’t- I’m going to tell you so.  But I need you to promise me you’re going to do the same.  Because we’re already past any line I thought you would have, you know.”  Miles chuckled softly at the various expressions on Finn’s face as he processed what Miles was saying.  “Do we have a deal Hudson?”

 

Finn nodded a couple of times before he voiced his agreement.  “Yeah, that sounds good Miles.”  He pressed his lips to Miles again in a light kiss.  When he spoke again, Finn’s voice was soft but it was determined.  “It’s new and different, you know.  And kind of weird but not in a bad way.  Just in a, never really thought about it  before.”

 

Miles grinned, leaning down to kiss at Finn’s neck. When Finn trailed off, Miles sucked at the skin there, nipping slightly, before looking up at Finn, encouraging him to carry on speaking.

 

“Kissing’s good.  I know kissing; I like kissing,” Finn acknowledged.  

 

This time Miles moved in to kiss Finn, kissing him with far more intent than before.  Finn responded in turn, using his tongue to swipe across Miles top lip.  Miles opened his mouth to Finn and let their tongues tangle.  It wasn’t that Miles expected Finn to be a bad kisser, but really he was surprised at Finn’s intensity.  Miles usually found girls to be more timid kissers than boys.  Maybe the difference was in the type of relationship.  Miles Brown  was more hook ups and a couple of casual dates; Finn Hudson was more monogamous relationships that were ‘going somewhere’.  

 

Finn pulled away, panting heavily.  “Breathing break” he joked as he shifted down Miles body a little and laid his head against Miles’ chest.  

 

Miles laughed.  “You’re a good kisser Finn- I’m kinda impressed” he admitted.

 

“I’ve had lots of practice” Finn deadpanned.  “You’re sweater’s so soft dude, and purple” he commented.  

 

“You can thank Alicia; it was a Christmas present.  The color is Imperial- makes me feel like a prince or something” Miles smirked. They laid there quietly for a few moments, Finn’s fingers stroking the wool of Miles’ sweater, Miles mapping the contours of Finn’s shoulders with his fingertips. “You know, I’ve had quite a bit of practice kissing as well Finn.  And no one’s ever had any complaints before” Miles hinted.

 

“Yeah” Finn mumbled.  “I can see that.  I’d kiss you again- you know, if you wanted.  On the up side, no lip gloss” he proclaimed. “That shit’s sticky.  Sure it makes the girls lips’ all shiny and nice looking and most of it smells great, like strawberries and stuff.  But it tastes gross too.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Finn Hudson doesn’t like kissing lip gloss” Miles joked. “I can’t say I’ve ever really paid that much attention to it myself. But,” he began,”I am kinda right here at your mercy.  No other real plans for this evening.  And we’ve already established I am not wearing lip gloss.”

 

Finn lifted his head enough to slot their lips together again.   

 

 

000

 

Kurt held open the door for Puck as they entered the Hudson Hummel house.  Puck’s hands laiden with  two boxes of donuts headed towards the kitchen.   “...and so David basically said not to worry about Brown because it’s not like Finn’s going to be interested in Brown or any guy” Kurt explained quietly.  He locked the door behind them and followed Puck.  

 

Kurt sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of water from the fridge. “Casey was upset to hear Finn and Rachel had broken up and wanted me to let Finn know he’s sad for him  But he had a weird look in his eye when we were discussing Brown- I don’t know what exactly that was all about.” Kurt frowned as he leant against the kitchen counter and drank down the whole bottle of water.

 

“Maybe Dave’s got a point” Puck offered as he slipped the boxes of donuts into the oven.  “But even if Finn liked guys, even if Finn liked Brown, Finn would be happy, could be happy.”  Puck slipped his arms around Kurt and held him close. “Happy Finn has got to be better than Finn and Rachel especially lately, or lonely Finn” he countered.

 

Kurt shook his head firmly.  “No, no.  It’s worse.  Lonely Finn I can handle, lonely Finn I can deal with.  How could Finn with Brown be happy Finn?”

 

Puck shrugged.  “He seemed pretty happy today” he said quietly as they shuffled towards the stairs together.  “Oh, Nana wants us to have dinner with her soon.  I promised her once we get back from New York,” Puck explained as they started up the stairs.

 

Kurt murmured his consent.  “Was she happy to see you?”

 

“She’s still showing everyone those pictures of me from 5th grade with all the curls” Puck chuckled.  Puck looked over at Kurt and nodded towards Finn’s door.   “Looks like he’s still up.”.  

 

Kurt stopped at the door, knocking lightly before pushing it open and calling out softly to Finn, “You still awake Waffle?”

 

Kurt stopped so quickly, Puck crashed into him.  His eyes flew around the room as Finn’s voice hit his ears, “Oh shit, it’s Kurt.”  Two pairs of denim clad legs on the bed, a body clearly under Finn’s, feet much too large to be Rachel, or Quinn or any girl really, and Finn’s naked torso.  But it was the red McKinley jacket draped over the chair that Kurt focussed on; the number on the sleeve taunting Kurt.  Number 87- Miles Brown.  “Brown” he hissed as he lunged for the bed.  

 

The room erupted in movement. Finn, eyes wide,  rolled off the bed, planting himself firmly between Kurt and Miles, arms outstretched.  At the same time, Puck wrapped one around Kurt’s waist, one around his shoulders and tried to coax him out of the room.  “Shush Blue Eyes” Puck repeated soothingly into Kurt’s ear.  Finn reached just behind Kurt, to grab Miles’ jacket and handed it to him.  Kurt’s eyes flicked up to Finn’s, then down to his bare chest, bugging out of his head when he spotted a hickey on Finn’s neck, before returning to his chocolate eyes.  

 

Finn’s cheeks were already flushed, but the color spread down his neck, across his shoulders and over to the tips of his ears.  “I kinda forgot I wasn’t wearing a shirt” he explained.  “I was taking my medicine, like you told me, and I spilt some, so I whipped off my shirt and was going to throw it in the laundry.  But the doorbell rang and it was Miles.  And, yeah, I kinda forgot about my shirt” Finn trailed off.

 

“I don’t think Miles’ minded” Puck snorted, his eyes dark as he reached around Kurt and flicked his fingers lightly at the mark on Finn’s neck.    

 

Brown nodded from his spot on the bed.  “‘s true.  I didn’t mind a bit.”

 

Kurt’s brows furrowed, his eyes darkened and his mouth twisted in a scowl.  “I told you to let. Go. Of. My. Brother” Kurt seethed, as Brown slid off the bed and shrugged on his jacket.  “You really shouldn’t play with things that don’t belong to you” Kurt spat.  

 

Brown stepped closer to Finn and draped an arm around Finn’s shoulder, “I think Finn here, can make those kind of decisions for himself.”  Finn nodded his agreement. “Besides,” Brown continued, “I just came by to check on how he was feeling.  Thought I might take you up on that cake you offered me earlier, Hummel.”

 

Kurt’s eyes narrowed at Brown, glaring at him; wishing he would just disappear.   Kurt couldn’t help but notice Finn, his eyes sad, his body unconsciously leaning into Miles but still acting like a buffer between he and Kurt.  Kurt noticed one of Finn’s arms slipped around back of Miles, his hand hidden from view but if Kurt had to guess, was resting on the small of Browns’ back.  Kurt shook his head and squared his shoulders.  “You can let me go Puck” he said as he tried to shrug out of Puck’s grasp.  

 

Puck loosed his grip but stayed close to Kurt.  Kurt stepped back, standing tall beside Puck, wrapping an arm somewhat possessively across Puck’s waist.  Kurt closed his eyes and when he opened them, he tried to not visibly glare, or scowl.  “I don’t have to like you Brown.  And you don’t have to like me.  And it would be better if you didn’t even think about Puck” Kurt warned. “But we can probably both agree to tolerate each other in the presence of _my brother_.”

 

“Hey, I love all the people” Miles offered but stopped short when Kurt fixed him with another epic glare.  “Except Puckerman.  I love all the people _except_ Puckerman.”

 

“What did I do?” Puck joked in an attempt to cut some of the tension.  It was enough to make Finn  and Brown laugh, and Kurt turned to him and lightly smacked his chest.  

 

“Oh shush you” Kurt admonished, turning to press a kiss to Puck’s cheek since this cat was obviously out of the bag now.  He turned back to Brown.  “I’m going to suggest to you, that tonight, PFLAG rules apply.  And I believe you’ve met our bouncer-slash-enforcer.”  Kurt watched as Finn and Brown exchanged a knowing grin before Brown  turned to give Puck and himself a look of understanding and a nod.  

 

“I kinda figured about you Puckerman” Brown offered a small smile, his eyes taking in Kurt and Puck, _together_.  “I don’t make it a habit of going after guys already taken- hardly my fault I didn’t know.”  

 

Finn guided Miles towards the bedroom door, with a large hand pressed against the small of his back.  Kurt watched as Miles flashed one of those typical Brown smiles at Finn before looking back at Kurt, his eyes wide with attempted innocence.  “Your brother’s real sweet Hummel.  I’d like to be his friend” Miles offered before he left the room with a crimson cheeked Finn.     

  
  


000

 

They quickly descended the stairs, and Miles grinned as they reached the door, turning to look at Finn. “Well, that was fun.”

 

“You’re not the one who has to spend the night with them.” Finn mumbled, shifting from foot to foot. “But... It was. Fun, I mean.”

 

“I better go, before Hummel changes his mind.” Miles said shaking his head.

 

“Maybe.... I’ll see you when I get back to school?” Finn asked, looking a little over Miles’ shoulder, as though he couldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Well, yeah. We’re in PFLAG together, Finn.”

 

“... yeah.” Finn nodded, his blush fading. Miles opened the front door and then paused, closing it a little and leaning in to kiss Finn quickly, landing halfway between his lips and his cheek.

 

“Something to remember tonight by. You know.... apart from the hickey” He said, with a grin, watching as Finn reached up to touch the spot.

 

“Uh.... Thanks?” Finn said, but his words were lost as Miles was already leaving, pulling his jacket more firmly onto his shoulders as he walked down the driveway.  

 


End file.
